


Promise Me

by laisy_dazy



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laisy_dazy/pseuds/laisy_dazy
Summary: The prince and his lover have a serious talk in the middle of the night.





	Promise Me

It is late at night and the indistinct winds that are heard from the large open window sound like a faint lullaby hushing those awake, urging them to fall in slumber. It is in the height of summer, hot and humid, and the breeze from the outside could only help so much. The sky is dark. It is late, rather, already in the early hours of the morning. The moon however still finds delight as its rays make its way through the opening of the walls, kissing the pale skin of the body resting in majestic silk sheets of a bed made broad enough for royalty.

The prince, who had now grown into a brilliant leader, stares at the smooth back of his favourite servant, his lover, the light bouncing off his beautiful skin. He is awake, and even though the other is turned away from him, he knows he has not fallen asleep yet as well. He does not need to look to know, he feels.

He traces his finger down the smooth, slightly damp, skin of his back. His touch is as light as a feather, and the other is so used to it he does not even react, not a single flinch. It is a habit he’s taken upon years of intimacy. He likes tracing his freckles, although in the shadow of the night he cannot see, he remembers each location for he has memorised Jaejoong’s body, every inch of it.

Jaejoong was supposed to be in his quarters, they had made love twice that night, but as the servant tried to slip off the bed to sneak back to his own room, Yunho had grabbed him and convinced him to stay. That is why even as the sun becomes more and more eager to peak out in the horizon, they are both still in the bed, naked and within each other’s presence.

The prince does not want to let Jaejoong out of his sight, not ever again if it was up to his own will, not after what had been decided earlier that day.

They are 23 years of age, both born only a day apart. It was as if even the heavens couldn’t keep them from each other, an earth without the other cannot be livable and a heaven without one another is not heaven at all. With a friendship that started at the age of six and blossomed into something deeper and more intimate, they’ve embarked on a secret relationship, only theirs to know.

With that, Yunho has delayed his duty to find a bride long enough.

The king had grown increasingly restless because of this. Recently he has become very serious and adamant about his son finding a future queen.

There is a ship that is to arrive in their port within a few months, aboard it a maiden, a princess from another prominent kingdom, and refusing to consider her hand in marriage would be a disgrace, specially because of the trade that goes on between the two regions. Her father is one of the King’s closest allies and personal friends. Their families keep a deep accord towards one another.

Yunho had been told to prepare himself for her arrival, and he doesn’t know how to escape this time.

Lost in his thought, the prince doesn’t realise that the movement of his finger had paused, until Jaejoong turns around to meet his eyes. He looks tired, still handsome as ever, but tired. Yunho thinks he had matured well, that he wore with elegance, the trials and tribulations that came with growing up. His tenacious and brave Jaejoong. No one knows this, Yunho may be the courageous ruler but Jaejoong will always be a tenfold stronger than him.

Jaejoong looks into him, his gaze searching. A quarter of a life lived happily with Yunho was enough, he had been lucky to even get any time with him at all. It is all borrowed chances, and yet the world was kind enough to him to give him Yunho like this. He thinks all of that, and he tries to convince himself that it is fine, that he is fortunate as it is, even though he might lose everything soon.

But then he sees it, the love in Yunho’s eyes as he stares back. Jaejoong wants to be greedy, he is greedy, and he does not want to give up what they have, and therein lies the endless turmoil he has in his gut.

He moves closer to the prince, holding his cheek and guiding him down for a kiss. They are both fatigued from being intimate all night, but it does not matter as Jaejoong shifts his weight to roll over Yunho.

He takes Yunho’s hands and places it on the curve of his bare ass, encouraging him to touch."My prince, I long to feel you once again," he whispers with a kitten licks against the other man’s ear, and even with impending dread pounding through his heart, Yunho gives in to a smirk.

Jaejoong is insatiable, he always has been, even though he had tried to hide it at the beginning of their relationship. Yunho thinks of those times and smiles against the the wet kisses mostly dominated by the lighter young man.

"Why are you smirking like that?" the servant asks breaking away as Yunho sits up to find a more comfortable position with Jaejoong’s legs astride him.

"A fond memory came across my mind," he says with a mischievous tone.

"By fond did you mean lewd?"

He speaks, still with a small smile lingering in his face, pleasure mixing with his memories as he tries to talk while Jaejoong dips to nip, lick and kiss his way around jawline to his neck, down to his clavicle. "Not lewd. I just thought of all those years ago how shy you were opening your legs for me, remember the countless times you would try to tell me you are not in the mood, and yet you would always come after me after I feigned giving up."

He moans before he continues, as Jaejoong hits a sensitive spot with his teeth. "What a wicked way of teasing, love. But now, sometimes, it is I who cannot keep up with you. Remember when one of the guards almost caught us because you insisted to be taken right then and there at the—" his voice is stopped at a sharp feeling of pain against his skin.

Jaejoong, the wicked minx had bitten him! "You do not need to remind me of that embarrassing instance!"

Yunho laughs into the quiet air, finding enjoyment in his lovers reaction.

Jaejoong raises his face up to level with the prince’s, pausing from his actions. A familiar shy blush, which Yunho hasn’t seen in a while, peppers his cheeks, and it reminds the prince so much of their younger years, easier times.

Although, even when it gets hard it is good with Jaejoong. It is worth it, worth everything that has and will happen.

How beautiful.

"You are strange tonight," he hears the servant again.

"Why is that?"

"Earlier, you were smirking naughtily, then you teased me with nonsense, and now you look at me with such a deep gaze, as if to tell me I am the world to you," Yunho only gives him a quick kiss in response. "It hurts…the way you look at me," Jaejoong says in a whisper.

The prince’s expression becomes serious, it is his turn to search Jaejoong’s eyes, there is fear but more than that he sees ache, and he wants nothing more than to soothe. He closes their distance, his lips making their way to Jaejoong’s plush ones, still rouged from their earlier affections.

It is Jaejoong’s cue to draw himself closer to him. He feels strong hands on his back, against his muscles, blunt nails digging in, trying to erase any space in between them. He can feel hardness against his stomach, and with that he deepens their already heavy kissing. Yunho is almost lost in it until he feels Jaejoong lifting himself up to grab his manhood. They are eager to feel nothing but each other, to forget and to not think of anything else.

Lust is an extremely potent distraction.

"There is still left over oil by the pillows," Yunho manages to say, his breath heavy as his head collapses on Jaejoong’s shoulder, slowly stroking himself, hoping that the other still had half a mind to reach out and grab it, for he doesn’t, and all he wants is to keep Jaejoong as close as possible, to feel him, be inside his warmth.

He is still impatient even after all this time.

"No, just you." Jaejoong’s husky voice makes its way through his ears.

"Jaejoong you can’t—"

"This will be enough," Yunho lifts his head up as he feels Jaejoong raise his hand towards his mouth, one finger, then two disappears into his lips, and there is nothing more alluring than seeing Jaejoong so willing to take whatever he has.

Yunho watches him, the sultry movements, and the obscene noises of his tongue against his skin only makes him more excited, his ego growing from the fact that Jaejoong wants nothing but him, that he will will go through the pain of taking him in almost raw, that he finds that pleasurable, that he alone is enough to satisfy the others’ hunger. He feels wetness dribble against his forearm, and it is then that Jaejoong deems his fingers ready to penetrate him.

They have done it plenty before, desperately, when there was nothing else available, even so, Yunho carefully slips in a finger, and then two. Even after everything they had done earlier, the other man is still so tight. Yunho just adores his body more than anything, the way Jaejoong squeezes his fingers, his cock stirs at the thought of that tightness around his girth. Jaejoong always manages to take him in, take him all in, and it is the closest he can ever be to another person.

An increasingly indecent voice comes out of the servant’s throat, deep and rough and it makes Yunho want to please him even more.

Jaejoong strokes the prince’s manhood, thumbing the slickness coming out of its tip, as Yunho opens him up, and soon it is both their listless voices that fill the room. It is not long enough before Jaejoong lifts himself once more, shaky fingers guiding Yunho into his passage.

They are one once again, and Jaejoong stills for their position allows for a deeper intrusion. Yunho feels the tension, and he will not lie to himself, he loves how Jaejoong’s body reacts to him this way, how he tenses, but then gives everything to him, completely entrusting his body to him. There will never be another person who would completely give certitude to him this way, whether physically or emotionally, neither is he willing to safeguard anyone else the same way he does with Jaejoong.

Yunho lays his lips on his forehead, tasting some of the sweat, encouraging Jaejoong to move, and he does, slowly at first, a faint rhythm but Yunho feels him and it is enough do garner a drawn out groan.

"Jaejoong, tell me what you want."

"Touch me as well," he whispers. "Please." And Yunho nods, one hand on Jaejoong’s manhood and the other on Jaejoong’s hips while rocking against him, finding a steady beat they both know, and they move, against the darkness.

The prince, although very assertive during sex, knows how to feel and attune to his partner, he has learned to listen to his lover, making sure that it is as pleasurable for him as it can be, sometimes even if it requires more patience for him. He is never reluctant to give. Jaejoong’s euphoria is his own.

Yunho finds it absolutely gorgeous, how the moonlight dances on Jaejoong’s features as he moves in their joining. His eyes are half lidded, his mouth slightly open. Yunho would do anything to satisfy him.

This moment that’s only theres, that no one knows of, Yunho just wants to live in it for the longest time. Neither of them move as fast nor as hard than they could, just enjoying the pleasure of each other, wanting the high to last as long as it could.

But the inevitable comes, and the body wants what it wants. Their laboured breaths become heavier, hearts racing faster and faster, bodies rising in heat. They kiss deeply, tongues clashing. Yunho’s hands are on Jaejoong’s hips, guiding him while he pulls him impossibly closer, hands almost clawing his back.

They move, with nothing but the sound of their pants, slapping skin, and the faint pumping of the cushions underneath them.

Jaejoong feels as if his lungs are constricting, walls tightening down as he keeps repeatedly being filled to the brim, Yunho hitting that rousing spot inside him over and over again. He is close, he knows it and so is the prince, and then it happens, the peak of their intimacy. Jaejoong cannot help but spew a litany of Yunho’s name as the prince rides him out a few more times, wanting the feeling drawn out for as long as possible. It takes a few moments before he collapses, licking at the sheen of sweat on Yunho’s shoulder.

"Jaejoong," a throaty voice comes from Yunho when he finally stops moving. They stay where they are, calming their bodies, trying to slow down their inhales and exhales.

They remain like that, neither of them counting how long they stay the way they are. The prince feels Jaejoong trembling, and he knows it is not just from exhaustion of their love making.

He holds him like that, burying his lips on the crook of his neck, trying to breath him in, letting him know that he is there to hold him for no matter how long. He wants to take all his anxiety away, if only he was as sure as he was all those years ago, but he himself is terrified.

Moments pass, and they still do not move. Jaejoong is no longer shaking, calmed with Yunho’s steady breathing against him. He wants to fall asleep, with tiredness catching up, but he cannot, for the body cannot dictate the heart to rest.

He feels the prince’s hand playing with the hairs on his nape, he murmurs a soft sound of gratitude, appreciating the calming touches. He buries his head onto Yunho’s chest, finding security in it.

The inevitable reality that is to come rushes into his thoughts, but he tries to restrain himself, not wanting to alarm Yunho of his anguish the slightest bit. He only digs into him closer.

Their proximity provides a blanket of comfort.

Jaejoong is trying to focus on the soft touches at the back of his neck when the prince pauses his actions. He does not look up though, he stays, listening to his stead breaths.

"Let’s get married." The prince’s voice breaks the silence, and Jaejoong almost thinks he just imagined it. He does not react to it, for if Yunho is teasing, he is being cruel.

"Jaejoong, let’s get married." Yunho says again, there is no mischief in his voice, and then panic rushes into him.

The servant pulls away immediately to look him straight in the eyes in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You’ve been thinking about it haven’t you? What is bound to happen to me. You’ve been thinking about it in dread, maybe even for longer than I’ve been, and this time it’s getting harder and harder to ignore isn’t it? The possibility that we can no longer have each other."

Jaejoong chokes up on air, for Yunho has finally voiced it, the fear thats been eating away at him for so long.

"I loathe it. I loathe the idea that I cannot be completely yours, so let us marry and be each other’s for good." Yunho says, there is a hopeful smile in his words, but Jaejoong simply cannot buy into it.

"And how do you expect us to do that? You are insane!" Jaejoong retorts, for Yunho is talking nonsense again. The servant slaps him on the shoulder, the prince cannot do this to him. It hurts too much to talk about it this way, to lead him on, and give him hope.

"I am insane. For you, love."

The candor in Yunho’s voice is telling, almost chilling, as he realises that the prince is only as frantic as he is. This wishful thinking of their marriage is simply absurd.

"You are being mean and childish once again."

"There is nothing childish about this. I really do want to marry you." There is a desperateness in his tone.

His prince is distraught, lost and hurt, and he feels pity, for him, for the both of them, but their situation is what it is. He understands that Yunho is not being callous, he is but at he end of his wits. Could it be that the audacious, capable prince is breaking down because of him, a mere servant?

He doesn’t want it to be that way.

Jaejoong smiles at him, tears starting to form, but he doesn’t let them fall. He appreciates the sentiment, but it is simply not possible for them. Not even for the infamously charming prince who always gets what he wants.

"Yunho, it is time," he says calmly as he wipes the sweat on Yunho’s brows. If he had to, he will have to be the more tenacious one for both of them.

The prince doesn’t have any of it. Taking his wrist with a firm grip, "No!" he says with indignation.

"You must know that what we have is finite."

"I don’t want to let go of you. Not ever. I know you feel the same," and he does, Jaejoong does feel the same, so deeply that just the thought of it renders him helpless at times. Taking Yunho away from him is like taking away the air he breathes.

He wrings his hands away from his grasp and proceeds to brush the damp hair off of his forehead gently. "Yunho, my prince, you know we can’t. I ask you to be strong." He is in defeat, it is time to accept their fates.

"And I ask you to trust me."

Jaejoong shakes his head. He is weak for this kind of bargaining, he will always trust his prince. "I trust you, but even my trust in you cannot change the odds that are against us."

"Please. I am serious when ask you to marry me."

"Yunho, it pains to hear you ask this of me, but marriage is not a whim I can simply indulge you on. Not this time."

"This is not a whim, you know I am not that naive boy anymore. I have thought of this."

The servant pauses at the seriousness in Yunho’s voice. He stills, waiting for him to speak. His heart beating faster at the words that unfold form his mouth.

What does the prince mean when he says he’s thought of this?

Yunho sounds so sure and determined, and the atmosphere in the room suddenly changes. Jaejoong knows it when Yunho is being serious. He had not caught on earlier, distracted with his own doubts, but could it be that his prince actually has thoughtful consideration for this?

Jaejoong cannot find himself to believe it, but the blood in his veins race through his body as he stares at Yunho’s strong willed gaze. There is a chill that envelopes him and he cannot tell whether if it is of fear or excitement.

"There is a small island in the South East. A beautiful population inhabits it. A tribe, and in their culture they care not about whether one is a man or a woman. They only know love for what it is, what it truly is, simply the union of two souls—"

"Yunho—"

"Shh. Listen," the prince senses the sudden alarm and he tries to calm him with a soothing thumb rubbing against his hips. "I know the high priestess that presides over there. I’ve protected their island from several pirate ships, and I’ve brought them food and medicine when they needed it. They adore me, the priestess more so than anyone. I have told her of you. We can get married there, marry me there."

"My prince, don’t speak of these things, don’t give me that hope if we can’t—"

Jaejoong gulps down, he finds it hard to digest what Yunho is telling him. This is truly madness, but is it really?

"Jaejoong," the prince waits for an answer, one he doesn’t get. "Jaejoong please don’t be difficult with me."

The servant only looks away. This is too much. What would it mean? What would their future be? Will this marriage even matter? Will it even change a thing?

As if reading his mind, Yunho speaks again, "I—I do not know what will happen. My father, he is growing impatient and more and more demanding of me. Believe me my love, I do not want to go through with any of his plans but I—"

"You are the crown prince," Jaejoong says knowingly, no bitterness in his voice, but there is a tint of surrender.

Yunho does not want him to surrender. Not ever. He lifts Jaejoong’s chin up so their views meet, and he takes his lips once again. He does not know how to convince Jaejoong with words but he can pour out his want for him with his touch. They kiss long and intensely, breathing agains one another, Yunho is doing his best to assure him, maybe to even distract him from his worrying thoughts.

They break, and Jaejoong looks dazed, there is less fear in his eyes now. When Yunho kisses him like that he always feels like he is stronger than he actually is. He feels loved.

The prince grabs Jaejoong’s hand and puts it over his loudly beating heart, "Whoever it may be, I will hold off any arrangements for my union to anyone, but if the inevitability comes, and I have to get married, then I shall be married to another only in the eyes of the law. But if you agree to me, to my plan, then the two of us, we’ll be married in the eyes of the gods, and that will surpass any decree that man has created and forced me into."

The prince looks at him, almost pleading. His words burrow itself deep in Jaejoong’s chest.

There is still no answer from the servant. Had the prince made a mistake? Had he overestimated Jaejoong’s willingness to risk everything for him. It cannot be, he knows the other loves him as much.

But he also know the other has more fear in him. This has been the nightmare that has haunted Jaejoong even before the beginning of their relationship. Yunho just wants him to wake up from it. He doesn’t know how to make it any better.

"Please, please. I need you. I need you to marry me," there is a tone in Yunho’s voice, one that reminds Jaejoong of the boy from so many years ago. How is he supposed to say no to that?

Jaejoong kisses him to still his words. It pains to hear Yunho plead, it pains when he doesn’t think he can give into him. Not this time.

Yunho however, is persistent, he always has been. "We can sail out, as soon as the week ends. I will take Changmin with us, as well as a few crew men whom I trust with my life. They are enough to manage a small ship. I can make an excuse of buying exotic fabric for the upcoming celebrations. We can make it."

"I—"

"We can get married on top of a beautiful mountain surrounded by magnificent flowers, we can say our vows as the setting sun casts its beautiful golden rays across the seas, the gods would be smiling down upon us for they know how much we love each other. Do you not want that Jaejoong? Do you not want that with me?"

Jaejoong is silent, but he imagines all of it in his head. What an enticing vision it is. He closes his distance from the prince again. His eyes flutter shut as he feels a warm tongue lick at his lips gently, and as Yunho moves his mouth against his, he pictures it, the two of them kissing like this after they’ve been pronounced as one, the orange sky dipping into the ocean as they watch from the high ground.

He remembers the countless of times they’ve seen the beautiful warm hues of the sunset together, with the breeze against his skin, and Yunho’s warmth against his back. It reminds him of simpler times and he cannot say no. Not when the man he’s given his heart to is promising so much more.

He nods against the kiss.

The prince parts them as he stares into Jaejoong, studying him. Trying to figure him out, to make sure that it is the yes he had been waiting for.

Jaejoong only tucks his head under his chin. "Promise me that the sunset will be beautiful on the day we exchange vows."

Yunho finally breathes again.

"I love you," Yunho says it. They know that for a fact. Their actions have always been stronger than words. They rarely say it to one another, for they do not need to. However at that moment, there is a passion that burns in Yunho’s chest, hope running in his veins. He is scared, frightened, unsure of their future, but more than all of that he is madly in love. He cannot wait to hold Jaejoong against a beautiful sunset whilst promising his forever to him.

**Author's Note:**

> HIII. This fix is part of the Sunsets verse, but it can also be read as a completely separate one shot!
> 
> If anyone here is reading LHC, I am in the middle of editing chapter 10, but for the mean time, here’s something from another AU.
> 
> Hahaha. I know it probably is a cheesy fix, but hey, we need all that cheese and cringe sometimes? As always, please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
